School Time
by SukiWilliams
Summary: Gamzee and Tavros know each other in school. Gamzee is asked to help him around after an accident over the summer. Rated M just to be safe i guess


The first day of school, he always hated it. This year was even worse. Over the summer, Tavros had gotten into an accident. No, correction. He was hit by Vriska. She didnt even think twice before hitting him, she just...Did it.

So now, Tavros was confined in a wheelchair and a paraplegic, meaning that he couldnt move his legs from about waist down. The little mohawked boy sighed as his brother drove him up to the school and got him situated in his chair.

"Uh, Thanks Rufioh..." The older just nodded and drove back home. Tavros knew that he would be back right as the bell rang. He looked the school over before wheeling himself to the door, not seeing the person waiting near the bottom of the ramp that was put in when the school heard about the accident.

"Hey Pupa~" He cringed at the voice. Vriska, the bitch that made him like this, walked over to him and hung on the back of his chair, playing with his fluffy hair. "Didn't think you would be at school this year. Thought i took care of that over the summer." She grinned, evilly of course and she messed with his chair. "Ya know, I knew you never had the balls to tell me off when im messing with you, you're too soft. Too naive to do that. You think everything is like a game, like nothing ever really happens thats bad. Well, i got news for you, Shit happens." She smirked and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which he promptly wiped away. He hated Vriska with his whole being.

"Vriska, just leave me alone, please. I really dont want to deal with you today." He sighed before trying to roll away. "I-I'm tired of your shit that you put me through. Im tired of you being a b-bitch. I cant believe i ever even liked you...o-or dated you for that fact. Then you go and...and run me o-over...I...I honestly thought y-you were better than that. A-Apparently you arent because nobody can stoop that low, c-can they? No-Nobody except you. Now...J-Just leave me the hell alone..." He glared at her, eyes hard until she pushed his chair away from her.

"Little Pupa's growin up, isnt he?" She smirked. "Looks like i gotta step up my game to win you back~" She skipped off to find her friends, to see how they were doing as more and more people filled the school campus. Tavros looked around, trying to find his friends before spying Nepeta hanging around with Equius and Gamzee. He wheeled himself over before looking at them.

"Uh, hey guys..." he smiled as Nepeta looked at him and jumped onto him, something that would have knocked him over had he been standing, amd hugged him tight. Equius just looked at him and gave a small nod, not minding that Nepeta was clinging to him now.

"Tavvvvrosss!" She smiled, ruffling his hair as she backed off and looked him over. "You look rather healthy for what happened to you over the summer. And your hair cut is simply purrrrfect for you~!" She jumped up and down, smiling before clinging to Equius again. Gamzee looked at him and smiled a little.

"Hows it all up and goin Tavbro? Havent seen much of you since last school year." His voice sounded different, gravely even. And he wasnt wearing his makeup. Thats something that the brunette never thought he would see.

"Uh, Yeah. Haven't seen you m-much since then. And..I-I guess its fine...nothing really new...just...t-trying to save up for some fake legs...T-The doctor said that they would work like real ones and that I sh-should be able to walk again." He looked up at Gamzee with a small smile, seeing that he was listening intently to his little story. "H-Hey….Are you okay….? You arent wearing your makeup.." The taller blinked, shrugging.

"Lets just say im all up and off my motherfuckin drugs and shit. They rot your think pan and don't do ya any good." He nodded, taking out a faygo and sipping it before offering it to Tavros. "Want any Tavbro? Its just soda, nothing bad or anything." Tavros looked it over before shrugging and taking it and taking a sip.

"This is a p-pretty...decent flavor...What flavor is it anyways?" Gamzee just smiled and sat on the ground, looking up at Tavros.

"Its a motherfuckin concoction that i all up and made for the new school year. It has Bananas and Strawberries...Isn't it the motherfuckin bitches tits?" He laughed and smiled as Tavros took another sip. He took out another faygo bottle, opening it and sipping that. "You can keep that one Tavbro. ANd hey, you shouldn't let that bitch get you down, alright? Shes just...Jealous of your motherfuckin awesomeness." Tavros nodded and looked up at the sky, sipping the soda from the bottle. More people started to show up and Tavros sighed.

"Well...I...I gotta get goin inside...Guess i'll see ya around Gamzee." The happy teen just nodded and laid on the ground, looking up at the sky with a grin on his face.

"See ya Tavbro." He waved and wheeled himself off into the school, going to find the key for the elevator that he needed in order to maneuver around the school. He eventually found the person that had the key and took it from them, saying thank you as he did so, and went to the elevator. When he got there, he saw a certain teen waiting there. This spiked his curiosity and he smiled a little as he got closer to the elevator.

"Gamzee, what...What are you doing here...?" The taller of the two looked down and said with a smile.

"Well, that office lady asked me to help ya out if ya needed it today and for a while Tavbro. I don't gotta stay, but i will if you want me to." Tavros thought about this for a second then nodded, smiling softly.

"Sure Gamzee, If you wanna. I have art class next, on the top floor. You can come if you wanna, i mean its nothing special or anything, but i dont know whos in that class and i dont know if ill be able to have anyone to talk to..." Gamzee nodded, putting the key in and stepping into the contraption after doing so.

"Well, i dont mind bein with ya today, i got nothin better to do so its fine." He smiled and closed the doors with the button after Tavros got inside.

_"Maybe, maybe being Gamzee's friend isnt as bad as i think it is. Maybe, Maybe we can be friends." _He smiled to himself and waited to get out of the elevator on the designated floor.


End file.
